Network function virtualization is a term of art that refers to providing traditional network functions in a virtual network environment, such as a Citrix virtual network. In such virtual network environments, users access the virtual network from a terminal using a browser-based client, a thin client or other suitable systems, and a virtual network provider sets up virtual network facilities to support the user's terminal session.